Remnants
by Tsuby
Summary: The only familiarity is that they still have an imperfect, notfairytalebranded 'love'. [implied Clouffie]


**"Remnants"**

disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII/its prequels or sequels.

ZOMG, another Clouffie. Well, not really. It's just implied with a dash of Yura again (or maybe Roxffie...). I just had this plot bunny (it was White Chocobo colour :D & inspired by a pic for Crisis Core...or was it Before Crisis? -shrugs- I can't remember) for awhile but it didn't quite turn out. Anyway, where have the supporters of this pairing been abducted to? CLOUFFIE NEEDS LUFF TOO, YOU KNOW!?...Damn Rai.

* * *

To put it in the least words: it's strange.

Now, the word strange is not foreign to her - didn't she hear from Leon, everyday, that she was the very epitome of strange? (Was it really that weird, that she wanted to marry a box of Pocky and then they were goin' to have a kid called Blueberry Muffin and it would look like a Christmas tree cookie with an this emoticon face: XD...?)

"Nein!"

She also kept shouting out random things in German (to which she doesn't have a clue she even knew how to speak...)

But wanting to marry Pocky and speaking a different language she never had lessons in were not what was "it" and they didn't make "it" strange.

"It" was her dreams.

Strange, because she NEVER dreamed.

(Well, may be ONCE in awhile, about this and that with a certain Keyblader...but that was BESIDES the point!)

The point is  
She NEVER dreamed.

**-A woman with dark grey eyes, like her own.-  
****-A boy dressed in white with a haughty smirk.-  
****-Frightening Green Eyes.-  
****-Suspenders and guarded fists.-  
****-A swishing, red tail.-  
****-A bright coloured mega-phone-.  
****-Gun smoke and-  
****-Ashes.-  
****(What's the word for a snow slide?)  
****-AVALANCHE?-  
****-Turkish Delights?-  
****-A large, 'white' sword.-  
****-Blond...-  
****-Unbraided hair and a bouncing, green orb.-  
****-And Black Spikes.-**

"W, wait! Don't leave me..."

Cloud paused and turned slowly to look at her. Yuffie swallowed lightly, avoiding his gaze.

"I promise, I won't be a bother! I-I'll even be quiet, really! Just - don't go, okay? Please?"

It was strange.

He wanted to be alone, away from the searching Tifa and a pink clad girl. He couldn't be around people with such bright light, not until he beat Sephiroth. He needed time to think. Then Yuffie showed up, ruining his solitude.

He was still there though, pondering what in Hell had managed to get him to stay. He sat next to her on the stairs. His eyes were closed and she stared off into the rosy sky and she broke her promise of silence in record time - asking him a question.

"Say, Cloud...do you know a person named Zack?"

His hand went to his left arm. Broken flashes went through his mind.

**"Kaa-san?"**

**"Oh, I'm so happy! You remembered me!"**

**"So what if I'm a puppet? Once upon a time...you were too!"**

**"Don't worry, Cloud. We'll take care of you."**

**"I shall give you despair."**

**"Tough luck, friend. It looks like you don't have a place here."**

"Cloud?"

Her hand was on his shoulder, grey eyes looking worriedly at him.

"Why...?"

"It's...nothing, I guess. It's just..."

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. I wonder...  
__Are they for Real or Not?_

It isn't strange as they hold hands and see Aerith busy herself with flowers, talking with some invisible person. It isn't strange, when Tifa places a hand to her chest, when Cid mutters about tea and Shera and fingers an old pack of cigarettes or when Sephiroth preaches about Traitors, his "Mother" and this "Promised Land".

**It's just that,  
****In her head,  
****Aerith is dead,  
****there is no Squall,  
****No Traverse town  
****or Radiant Garden  
****or Heartless to boot,  
****and Cid smokes  
****and swears.  
****Tifa plays a piano and  
****there are people she doesn't know.**

_The only familiarity is that_

**She's still a brat and  
****Cloud still isn't all there.**

_They still have_

_An imperfect, not-fairytale-branded 'love'.

* * *

_

Hmmm...it's too jumpy. May be because it was rushed since I want to write twelve other pieces (this is included) this month and work on my vamp story at fictionpress... :p

I don't really like it. Hell, it can't really even BE considered a Clouffie since there was really only vague, barely there hints and has a dash Yura (might've been Roxffie) again like my first "Clouffie"...yeah. I can't quite get the concept of putting them together...?

I'll end up rewriting the whole of it later on when I have a good idea for it. I think I've forgotten to mention something...ah, well! I'll put it in 'edit'.


End file.
